Miraculously April's Fool
by Suou-Akaika-Akemi
Summary: I know it's not april's fool's day, but this is a fluffy kami swap fic on 1st of april, post reveal.


I know its not april's fool's day, but who cares xD enjoy despite the wrong date and forgive any of my mistakes you notice. don't own the characters only the plot

It was somewhere in the beginning of March, that Adrien got swarmed by his classmates. And why? Because he pierced his ears just the day before, after school: he had a medium sized black, pawprint shaped earstud in each ear. No one actually noticed Marinette's triumphant smirk, only Adrien. He was pretty much embarrassed as to why he had to pierce his ears. Because he lost a bet against Ladybug - Marinette. They had betted on who would find out their partner's civilian self first. If Ladybug won, Adrien would have to pierce his ears, and if he won, Ladybug would have to dye her hair purple. Of course, with his usual bad luck, Ladybug found out first, not really surprising Adrien. She was Lady Luck after all. Just to show she was kind-hearted, she pierced her ears too, so now she had double earrings in each ear. She chuckled at the fact that she had to hold Adrien's hand while the tattooist pierced his ears.

"Why do you even have earrings? It's unmanly!" Kim frowned.

"I... Well, I lost a bet..." Adrien promptly said blushing a bit. "Against Marinette."

"What?!" Came a few surprised shrieks.

"What did you bet on?!" Nino asked.

"Girl, spill!" Alya demanded looking at Marinette. Both Adrien and Marinette shook their heads.

"The bet is private," Marinette said with a grin as Adrien sat at his desk. Before anyone could object, Mme Mendeleiev came in and yelled, making everyone scramble to their places. In a matter of days things went back to normal, and life went on. Akumas attacked and Chat Noir and Ladybug defeated them with increasingly better teamwork. However, on a certain day, a really weird akuma attacked. Adrien and Marinette were busy finishing their test, when they heard a tumble of screams and a really creepy laughter. They both shot their hands up and simultaniously spoke.

"I need to go to the toilet!" Mme Bustier nearly killed them with a look, but let them out nonetheless. Once they were out and safely hidden, Adrien asked.

"So, do I really have to?"

"Yes," Marinette and Plagg said with a smirk. "But only because you lost yesterday's Mecha Strike match!"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," Tikki chuckled nuzzling Adrien's cheek.

"Well, at least you support me," the boy sighed exasperedly, though giving the kwami a small kiss of gratitude.

"And don't forget we have to let Alya interview us," Marinette added. "So don't forget the facts we agreed on telling!" Adrien only rolled his eyes.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Plagg squealed excitedly with a mischevious smirk. With a reluctant sigh, Adrien took out his earrings and placed them in Marinette's purse. With a grin, the girl put the miraculous earrings in Adrien's earholes and pulled the miraculous ring on her thumb (since it was too big on her other fingers). To simply put it, they changed miraculouses, swapped kwamis, whatever.

"Plagg, claws out!" Marinette exclaimed. Soon, she was engulfed in green light and in her place stood Chat Noirette, that is, Marinette with Chat Noir's powers. The suit was the same, except for the green ribbons tying her ponytails. Her normally blue eyes were now turquise, mending with the night vision Plagg provided.

"Alright," Adrien sighed, "Tikki, spots on!" After a flash of pink light, Adrien was replaced by Coccinellboy, none other than Adrien with Ladybug's powers. The suit was the same like Ladybug's, though he didn't have the ribbons to tie his hair.

"On to the battle, Bugaboy~" Marinette teased.

"Fair enough, Pussycat," Coccinellboy shot back, making Noirette laugh. They ran out of the school, experimenting with their new weapons, quickly getting the hang of it by the time they reached the akuma (only after Marinette laughed her head off at Adrien's first tries with her yo-yo as he continued bonking himself in the head). They were greeted by an unnerving sight: people playing the worst pranks possible on each other and cackling like madmen, rolling on the floor. Some had cakes smeared on their faces, some had obscenities written on their faces with permanent marker, some were fooled into believing their clothes disappeared and others suffered the classical clown pranks or other classical April's Fool's pranks.

"BEHOLD THE TRUE JOY OF APRIL'S FOOL, THE BUFOOLER!" A voice bellowed, catching the superheroes' attention. Bufooler - as he referred to himself, was a lean man with green complexion, his face painted like a clown's, mouth in a cheeky albeit malicious grin. His suit was a pajama that had 'April's Fool's Pranks' written all over it. There was a pin with a smiley face on it, that oddly, was purple instead of yellow, meaning the akuma was in it.

"Well, is the Bufooler fooling around, or what?" Coccinellboy inquired, quirking his brows. Noirette gave him an exaspered look, then assessed the situation. They both noticed Alya in a safe hiding place, expertly dodging the attacks and filming the whole scene.

"The people don't seem badly injured, though the pranks are getting more and more... ehm, private..." Noirette muttered noticing more and more people playing sexual pranks on each other. The Bufooler kept shooting smiley emojis at the bypassers from a waterpistol, coaxing them to play pranks on each other.

"Ouch, those balls were just hit hard by a toaster's toasts," the boy winced, swearing to never point a toaster that shoots the toasts, to another person's private parts.

"So, this time I distract and you lucky charm the guy," Noirette stated.

"Right. Now let's stop fooling around and let's work!" Coccinellboy said. The cat heroine snorted.

"You're loosing your ability to pun, Bugaboy," she teased as she jumped towards the akuma victim.

"Hey! I still know plenty of good buns, Pussycat!" He retorted following her with his yo-yo. He winced as soon as he uttered the sentence and cringed at Noirette's laugh, knowing it was a really bad pun. The girl landed in front of the victim and Coccinellboy appeared beside her.

"Who're you two?" Bufooler frowned. "I need Chat Noir and Ladybug. Their miraculouses. Not you!"

"Excuse me, I'm a perfect Ladybug here myself, if we don't check the fact that I'm not a lady per se," Coccinellboy retorted.

"And here I'm Chat Noirette," the girl winked. "So you have us, just reverted." Bufooler blinked and obliged Hawk Moth's telepathical order to capture the jewels. He shot smiley emojis out and gritted his theeth when the heroes dodged. The victim shot two smilies at the ground, where the heroes were to land, and in place of the smilies appeared two endless dark holes.

"Kitten, whatch out!" Coccinellboy yelled just in time for his partner to expand her baton so she wouldn't fall in. He himself lassoed a lamppost and swung up to land beside her.

"How 'bout we actually fool around a bit?" Noirette asked looking up to the victim. Well, ten minutes, an awkward cataclism and an impossibly shy lucky charm later an akuma was captured and purified with equal awkwardness.

"Now what do I do with this bouncy ball I got as a lucky charm?" Coccinellboy whined.

"Throw it in the air and yell 'miraculous ladybug' duh," his partner said with a roll of her eyes. Coccinellboy gulped and sighed throwing the bouncy ball up in the air and yelled the lamest 'miraculous ladybug' of history. As things repaired themselves, Bufooler turned back into a lanky man in his mid thirties was brought away by the poliece to a recovery station, where he would be psychologically helped to assess what had happened.

"Oh my GOD! Ladybug and Chat Noir! Did... Did you two switch miraculouses?!" Alya asked running up to them.

"Well, yes," Chat Noirette answered with a grin. A few questions and selfies later, they both disappeared and transformed back near the school.

"Honestly, I love Tikki, but let's never do this again!" Adrien exclaimed giving the earrings back. Marinette laughed as she put back the miraculous in her ears and Tikki reappeared giggling.

"I'm sure you'd get used to it after a few times," she said as he put back Plagg's ring on his ring finger.

"Still, never again!"

"Awww, come on!" Plagg nudged Adrien's face with a grin.

"No!"

"Next year?" Marinette asked with kitten eyes. Adrien groaned but caved.

"Fine. But only on April's Fool's Day!"

"Yess!" Marinette and Plagg high-fived, making Tikki chuckle and Adrien cringe in advance. So from then on, on every April's Fool's Day, Coccinellboy and Chat Noirette saved the day instead of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Fin ^^


End file.
